Użytkownik:Arma3000
''($) I Don't Care, I Love It. ($) '''Cześć jestem Nikola a to jest mój profil.' Tutaj pisze o sobie i o tym jak gram w The Sims 3. Poznacie nie tylko mnie, ale też moich ulubionych Simów. Na moim blogu możecie także przeczytać różne notki, Chętnie pomogę w różnych sytuacjach i dam jakąś radę dotyczącą The Sims 3. PS To, że nie jestem ADMINISTRATOREM Simspedii to nie znaczy, że nie mogę pomagać. PPS Odliczanie, ostatnia 100. ''Arsenał * The Sims 2 * The Sims 2 Nintendo DS (NDS) * The Sims 3 * The Sims 3 * The Sims 3 Wymarzone Podróże * The Sims 3 Kariera * The Sims 3 Pokolenia * The Sims 3 Po zmroku * The Sims 3 Zwierzaki * The Sims 3 Zostań Gwiazdą * The Sims 3 Nie z Tego Świata * The Sims 3 Cztery Pory Roku * The Sims 3 Miejskie Życie * The Sims 3 Impreza w Plenerze * The Sims 3 Studenckie Życie (edycja duńska) * SimCity 4 Miasta * Sunset Valley * Riverview * Hidden Springs - Edycja Złota * Moonlight Falls * Starlight Shores * Uniwersytet Simowy * Champs Les Sims * Al Simhara * Shang Simla * Dziwnowo (''Strangetown) * Werona (Veronaville) * Miłowo (Pleasantview) ''Chciałabym mieć '' * Sunlit Tides (Słoneczne Wybrzeże) - Edycja Złota * Oaza Szczęścia - Edycja Złota * Lunar Lakes (Księżycowe Jeziora) Laptop w którym procesor i karta graficzna chodzą normalnie i nie trzeba ciągle chodzić do fachowca. Auto w The Sims 3 marki Chevrolet Orlando (o tak można ściągać mody do gry). ''Simowie Których Lubię: * Renee Littler - Na niej wzoruję swoją ulubioną Simkę * Mortimer Ćwir - Mąż mojej ukochanej Simki i tatusiek ich dzieci * Stella Martinez - Mój ukochany fanon, żona Mortimera i mamusia ich dzieci, jest wzorowana Renee Littler * Pani Zadecka - Chce mi się śmiać od zdjęć, po opisy. * Lotta Kolano - Ciekawi mnie ta sprawa z nią. * Armi Gedon - Mój simowy pupilek, umie grać na gitarze, i ma do tego talent. Posiada zespół z przyjaciółkami. Simowie których nie darzę ,,Simpatią" * Bella Ćwir - Jest numerem 1. z Simów których nienawidzę * Kasandra Ćwir - Hybryda dziecka i dorosłego * Beau Andrews - Może by tak zabrał swój tłusty zadzior z kanapy i poprawił swój Image, na ulicy * Xander Clavell - To samo co w przypadku Beau, tyle, że nie jest taki tłusty. * Aleksander Ćwir - Nie Lubię, bo Nie Lubię. * Lilly-Bo Chique - Co za dużo, to nie zdrowo. Moje Cechy * Złośliwa - Nawet za bardzo. * Ambitna - Zasłużyłam na tę 5. * Komputerowiec - W kwestiach gier... Tak nawet bardzo. * Miłośnik Motoryzacji - Znam się na niektórych markach samochodowych. * Gorąca Głowa - I to nawet nie tylko wtedy gdy mam gorączke. Tylko mnie nie wkurzaj. * Artystka - Nie nazwałabym się wielkim talentem artystycznym, ale fajnie szkicuje ołowkiem. * Wirtuoz - Nie umiem grać na instrumentach ale śpiewać umiem... Chyba... Czego Słucham '''Nie jestem typem człowieka który zamyka się w jednym gatunku, może to dlatego bo nie umiem odróżniać gatunku od gatunku. To moje ulubione piosenki.' * PSY- Gangnam Style * PSY - Gentlemen * Margaret - Thank you very much * Icona POP - I love it * A WOLNATION - Not your fault (Wersja Simowa - Simlish) * Bakstreet Boys - Everybody * Lucky Dwice - Lucky * Mohombi feat. Dj. Assad - Addicted * Macklemore - Thrift Shop (inaczej piosenka o Gembrugu) * Macklemore - Can't hold us (Ulubiona piosenka) * Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera - Feel this moment * Pink feat. Nate Ruess (Członek zespołu FUN) - Just give me a reason * Avicii feat. Nicky Romero - I could be the one * David Guetta feat. Ne-Yo and Akon - Play Hard '' Co Oglądam '''Mam swoje ulubiony filmy to są moje ulubione ( Są też animowane czyli takie bajkowate ):' * Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra (Śmieszny film polecam) * Och, Życie (albo Ach, Życie) (To samo co w poprzednim filmie) * Potwory i Spółka 1 (Śmieszne) * Nowe Szaty Króla (Śmieszne) * Sposób na blondynkę (Najlepsza scena z reanimacją psa) * Madagaskar (Każdą część) * Avatar (Niesamowite widoki, a wszystko zrobione komputerem) Oraz Seriale, także moje bardziej lubiane (Też animowane i kreskówki no i komediowe grane przez ludzi) kolejność to nic, nie ma znaczenia. : * Austin i Ally (Lubię tym bardziej bo nie puszczają nowego sezonu) * Spongebob Squarepants (Fajne odzywki) * Jessie (Fajne) * Nadzdolni (A.N.T) (Odcinki są fajne, i nie sztywne) * Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo (Fajne) * iCarly (Kiedyś, to już przeszłość) * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (Fajnie się ogląda) ''Wkład wkład Jak sam napis mówi, tutaj są edycje których dokonałam. Zapewniam, że kiedyś będzie ich więcej i mam nadzieję, że przydają się do rozwoju Simspedii. Mogę także dodać iż używam wyłącznie trybu źródłowego i polecam używania go innym użytkownikom, ponieważ tryb wizualny niszczy kod, a źródłowy nie. A więc życzcie mi powodzenia w dalszych edycjach ! Złota Lista :'AsiaAsiaJa''' (Pomoc mile widziana) :Sandy97 (Pomogła mi z wieżą) :PiotrekD (Rady także mile widziana) :Wojtexxx7 (Rada dotycząca kategorii) :Wera226 (Fajnie się z nią Chatuje) :Ptyś (Z nią też) :Oczywiście na mojej złotej liście jesteś także TY, :Chyba, że podasz mi powód dla którego będziesz miał miejsce na mojej Czarnej Liście. ''Zainteresowania Interesuje się historią, mitologią i sztuką są to moje ulubione zajęcia, czasami czytam sobie o tym trochę w internecie. Znam ortografie i J. angielski. Umiem pisać własne powieści i wiersze, chociaż nie umiem układać rymów. No i oczywiście Simologią. Sama tworzę ich historię, genealogię, rozwijam ich kariery. Sprawiam, że się rodzą, dorastają, mają najlepsze oceny w szkole, odchodzą od rodziców, maja rodzinę i umierają. Niektórzy mają wspaniałe życie, a innych marnuje. 'Podpis' Armagedon3000 (dyskusja) --Armagedon3000 (dyskusja) 16:24, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) I nic nie wychodzi. Moje Cele *Ogarnąć MediaWiki *Poznać HTML *Rozwinąć temat o autach czyli lista samochodów w The Sims 3 - Done ! *Rozwinąć artykuł fanon Stella Martinez - Done ! *Rozwinąć fanon Marigold Jones, Owen Goth, Shine Goth *Utworzyć fanon Armi Gedon, Jodie Wilbur, Cloe Lovelance i Jennie Noel. *Dodać nowe zdjęcia (i zmienić ich nazwę na temat przedstawiający, nie screenshot) - Done ! *Nauczyć się robić portrety simów *Osiągnąć 1000 edycji na liczniku *Zrobić podpis którego i tak nie umiem i nie będę umiała - Po połowie, czekam na ''Word 2010. ''Moja Galeria'' SunsetValleyZimą.jpg|Piękne widoki Sunset Valley (widok na góry) ParadiseDream.jpg|Dom zbudowany przez Chrillsims3